the_idolmster_side_mfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Touma Amagase
Touma Amagase (馬 ヶ 瀬 冬 Amagase Touma) fue el líder del grupo ídolo masculino de 961 Producción llamado Júpiter, junto con Shouta Mitarai y Hokuto Ijuuin. El grupo fue transferido a 315 Producción en THE iDOLM @ STER: SideM. Él es interpretado por Takuma Terashima (篤 島 拓 Terashima Takuma). Biografía Archivo SideM Idol Razón para convertirse en un ídolo: comencé este trabajo solo para ver a dónde iría, pero no puedo decir que lo odio. ¡Me muevo mucho! Lema personal:' ¡Hago mi propio camino!' Planes para el futuro: Déjame decir una sola cosa. No tengo ningún interés en ser un ídolo a medias. ¡Mientras esté aquí, apunto a la cima! Si vas a ser mi productor, debes entender eso. ¡Estoy contando contigo! Con respecto a los Miembros de la Unidad: ¡Hokuto es un playboy molesto! Y Shouta es demasiado fuerte! Y cuando no es ruidoso, ¡es porque está ocupando la mitad del maldito sofá para dormir! ... Pero, cuando se trata de eso, se entregan. Lo admito mucho. Personalidad Touma Amagase es un joven de 17 años serio y competitivo. A menudo se enoja y le disgusta cuando tiene que enfrentarse a oponentes débiles. Como ídolo en solitario, es bastante fuerte. A pesar de que Touma habla con sus rivales en un asunto grosero, cuando está frente al personal, es bastante educado. De los tres miembros de Júpiter, Touma es el único que desconoce la razón principal por la que el presidente Kuroi odiaba tanto a Takagi como a 765 Production. (Eso se debió a que cuando él mismo le preguntó a Kuroi, Kuroi le dijo una mentira). Touma trabaja duro y disfruta ser un ídolo, pero no desea usar trucos sucios para convertirse en el ídolo principal. Le gusta coleccionar figuras del robot anime y es experto en cocina, hasta el punto en que Soichiro Shinonome le pregunta si consideraría ser un chef. Según Jupiter ~ THE IDOLM @ STER ~ manga, Touma vive con su padre en Tokio. Su madre fue mencionada más tarde en D @ ys of Jupiter ~ THE IDOLM @ STER ~, según la cual ella falleció cuando él era muy joven. Sin embargo, al dejarlo al cuidado de su padre, su padre suele estar fuera de casa debido a su trabajo, por lo que vive solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Según THE IDOLM @ STER STATION !!!第 60 回 - ジ ュ ピ 1 (冬 馬 編) (Jupiter Small Drama 1 (capítulo Touma)), le gusta el refresco de crema. Discografía del juego EL iDOLM@STER 2 Como rival de 961 Production, Touma haría cualquier cosa para obtener los Premios IA. Derrotó a la unidad de ídolos de Ritsuko Akizuki, "Ryuuguu Komachi" con una sola mano y fue capaz de reunir a una gran audiencia, a pesar del hecho de que uno de sus oradores se rompió cuando estuvo expuesto a la lluvia después del inicio de su actuación. Él insultaría a los ídolos de la Producción 765, llamándolos "débiles" y "de bajo nivel". Incluso piensa que están jugando juegos de "simulación" infantiles entre sí. ¡Este parte spoilers de THE iDOLM@STER 2! Si terminas el juego después de haber ganado los seis premios, desbloquearás el verdadero final del juego. En una escena allí, Ritsuko Akizuki y los miembros de Ryuuguu Komachi deciden acompañar al Productor al aeropuerto en un taxi enorme, pero debido a las instrucciones de Azusa y algunos problemas con el motor, el grupo se queda varado cerca de la costa. Ritsuko llama a otro taxi para el Productor, pero quiere al menos empujar el taxi de las niñas a la estación de servicio más cercana para que no se queden varados. Ritsuko decide pedirle ayuda a otro hombre, pero el otro hombre que está alrededor está parado en la playa demasiado lejos para que ella lo llame. Cuando el Productor se acerca al extraño, ¡resulta que no es otro que Touma Amagase! Aunque el Productor se muestra reacio a pedir ayuda a un antiguo rival, Touma insiste en ayudar a empujar el taxi de las chicas, ya que no hay nadie más en toda la playa. Además, afirma Touma, fue el Productor quien primero lo ayudó. Explica que nunca había pensado en "Unidad" como algo más que un concepto sin sentido antes de que él y el resto de Júpiter fueran derrotados por 765 Producción. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que a su unidad le faltaba algo crucial, y fue por esa razón que se disolvieron y abandonaron la Producción 961. Después de escuchar esto, el Productor le pregunta cuál será su próximo movimiento, ya que sería una pérdida de talento si él y los demás terminaran sus carreras de ídolo. Touma luego dice que las cosas podrían verse más brillantes si el Productor se convirtiera en el productor de Jupiter, pero el Productor no puede escucharlo (o al menos finge no hacerlo) sobre el sonido del surf, y Touma no se atreve a repetirlo. Es en este punto que Ritsuko y las otras chicas vienen a buscar al Productor y lo encuentran charlando con Touma. Aunque al principio miran a Touma con sospecha, insisten apresuradamente en que el Productor tome su taxi al aeropuerto. El Productor agradece a todos, agradeciendo especialmente a Touma, y está apagado. Se supone, aunque no está confirmado, que las chicas aceptan permitir que Touma empuje su asediado taxi a una estación de servicio. ~'''Los spoilers terminan aquí'~'' EL iDOLM @ STER SHINY FESTA Touma y los miembros de Júpiter aparecen también en SHINY FESTA. Son rivales de nuevo para las chicas de 765 PRO, pero juegan el papel más importante en la historia de Honey Sound. Touma antagoniza a Haruka Amami, Chihaya Kisaragi, Azusa Miura y Ritsuko Akizuki al presentar un gran espectáculo llamativo durante un ensayo. Pensando que ha dejado a las chicas completamente abrumadas, se vuelve demasiado confiado y engreído. Después de que los 765 ídolos pusieron un programa ganador, se puede ver al niño fruncir el ceño ante su pérdida. Aparece como un rival en el modo ESTRELLA DE FESTA para Honey Sound, Groovy Tune y Funky Note. Es un rival de rango SSS que puede dar su tarjeta de identificación al jugador mientras está en la dificultad EXPERTO. Obtener su tarjeta de identificación agrega 100 puntos a la puntuación del jugador luego de su desempeño. EL iDOLM@STER: SideM Touma sigue siendo parte de Jupiter, y aparece en el juego como parte de la categoría Física. Lineas basicas: Auto introducción: "Como líder de Júpiter, puedo dominar fácilmente el escenario. ¡Todo para que pueda convertirme en el mejor ídolo junto con Hokuto y Shouta!" Scout: "Soy Touma Amagase de Jupiter. Los tres llegaremos al ídolo superior con nuestras propias fuerzas. Tengo muchas esperanzas para ti, productor". ¡Cambio !: "Uf ... solo un poco más hasta llegar a la realidad. Me encanta el momento anterior, se siente como una descarga eléctrica". Inicio de sesión: (1) "Sé que parece que me han inundado últimamente, pero me llamará si algo sucede, ¿verdad? Siempre estoy a la espera de usted, así que ..." (2) "...’ Sup. Estoy dispuesto a trabajar cuando quiera, ¿qué te parece? Ya elegí tu atuendo para ti ". Lección: "¡No me estoy reteniendo! ¡Prepárate!" Mi escritorio (Confiabilidad 0%): "El nombre es Touma Amagase. To-u-ma A-ma-ga-se ... No lo olvides, ¿entendido?" Mi escritorio (5% de confiabilidad): "No sé sobre ti, ¡pero voy a volar hoy! ¡Será mejor que te mantengas al día si no quieres quedarte atrás!" Mi escritorio (Confiabilidad 30%): "¡Soy el mejor perro por aquí! ¡Déjame gritarlo! ¡VICTORIA! ¡Jeje!" Mi escritorio (Fiabilidad MAX): "Cristo, llegas tan tarde ... Escucha, eres el único al que me gustaría sentar y esperar, ¿entendido?" Trabajo (Confiabilidad 0%): "Tch, eso fue escaso ... ¡La próxima vez, no me conformaré con menos que perfecto!" Trabajo: "Maldición, me tienes todo encendido ... ¡Así que supongo que tengo que hacer lo mismo!" Trabajo (MAX de confiabilidad): "Tenemos que escalar un muro bastante grande ... ¡pero no es para mí un rival! ¡Mientras estés aquí, lo lograremos!" Confiabilidad UP: *(1) "No, no has estado tan mal últimamente ... H-hey, no lo tomes de la manera incorrecta, ¿vale? Es solo que has estado trabajando duro, bien ? " *(2)" Oye, yo ... solo voy a tomar prestado esto por hoy, ¿vale? Me aseguraré de devolverlo eventualmente, ¿sí? Gracias ... me estás salvando el culo aquí ... " *(3)" Sé que siempre me estoy yendo por mi cuenta ... Yo, sé que es malo ... Pero ... También sé que siempre me estarás siguiendo justo detrás de mí ... " Fiabilidad MAX: "Si somos solo nosotros dos, ¡no tengo miedo de la mierda! Tú y yo, vamos a escalar a la cima del mundo de los ídolos ... ¡No, el mundo entero!" Preparación para la batalla de la audición: "¿Hah? ¡¿Crees que vas a ganar? ¡Estás como a un millón de años luz de mi nivel! " Audition Battle: *(1)" ¡Voy a vencer a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino! " *(2)" Bien, ¡ahora es una pelea! ¡Vengan a mí! "Live Prep:" ¡No tendrán ninguna posibilidad contra mis habilidades! " Live Continuation:" Oye, ¿quién dijo que había terminado? No soy el tipo de persona que da aquí arriba! "en vivo Live Success *(1) "¡REGULAMOS ese concierto! Jeje ... ¡De la manera que debería ser, ¿verdad ?! ¡Fácil de ganar! " *(2)" Esto es, esto ... este sentimiento ... Por eso me convertí en un ídolo ... " *(3)" Aunque se acabó, todavía estoy temblando ... Yo no puedo soportarlo Jeje ~ Discografía de otros medios THE iDOLM@STER Touma apareció por primera vez en el segundo episodio de THE iDOLM @ STER (anime) como un transeúnte al que Haruka se topó. Él la regañó por no mirar a dónde va. Luego reapareció con los otros dos miembros de Jupiter en el décimo episodio como unidad especial invitada en "The Big Talent Agency Sports Competition". En la segunda mitad del espectáculo, Touma y los otros miembros de Júpiter son personajes recurrentes, y sirven como rivales de los ídolos de los 765 Pro. Al igual que en el juego, Touma es muy hostil con el productor y las chicas porque cree que Kuroi miente sobre ellas. Con la ayuda de Kuroi, Jupiter cubre una sesión de una revista y reemplaza la portada de 765 en el Episodio 14. También casi reemplaza a Hibiki Ganaha en su programa de televisión sobre animales en el Episodio 16. En el episodio 20, Touma, Hokuto Ijuuin y Shouta Mitarai están hartos de los trucos de Kuroi y deciden abandonar 961 Production. Se les puede ver actuando después en el Episodio 25, actualmente como ídols independientes. HE iDOLM @ STER Neue Green para Dearly Stars Júpiter hace un cameo como silueta. EL iDOLM @ STER 2: The world is all one!! D @ YS de Júpiter ～ EL IDOLMA @ STER Jupiter ～ EL IDOLMA @ STER Jupiter-san ～ EL iDOLM @ STER EL IDOLMA @ STER (mana) EL iDOLM @ STER: SideM EL iDOLM @ STER SideM: ¡VIVE EN ST @ GE! THE iDOLM @ STER: SideM (anime) Junto a Júpiter, es uno de los seis grupos focales del anime. Trivia y cultura de fans *De los 3 miembros de Júpiter, Touma es el único que tiene un atuendo informal en el juego. *Touma le tiene miedo a Takane Shijou debido a la misteriosa vibra que la rodea. *Al querer hablar con las chicas 765Pro individualmente, Touma las llama por su nombre. *En el juego, Touma llama a Kuroi "Kuroi sha-chou" o simplemente "Sha-chou". Sin embargo, en el anime, él lo llama "viejo". *Además, Touma también llama al presidente de su nueva agencia, 315 Production, Takashi Saito como "Old man". *Touma fue clasificado como el tercer personaje más popular en la primera elección de THE iDOLM @ STER: SideM. Cultura Fan *A los fans les gusta llamarlo "Onigashima Rasetsu" (鬼 ヶ 島 羅刹), "Pippin Itabashi" (ピ ピ ン 板橋) y "Amagasaki Ryuuma" (天 ヶ 崎 竜 竜 馬). También es a menudo llamado Amatou. *Algunos fanáticos creen que Touma es un personaje tsundere, porque se puso nervioso con el Productor en THE iDOLM @ STER (anime) y se niega a admitirlo. Esta información fue sacada y traducida al español de: https://www.project-imas.com/wiki/Touma_Amagase